Parasite May II
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: Fan-fic by James, story by me. Everything was peaceful once more in Station Square. Sonika, heroine of Station Square, was given a mission by the president. What could it be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three years after the incident, no mitochondrial creature was ever spotted in Station Square. Some of the people aren't official if they're gone or not. Sonika Jenita, a police officer heroine and special GUN agent, can't sense any mitochondrial creature in this place, but she can feel a faint presence from afar. Kaz, a police officer rookie and partner of Sonika, also helped her in searching for the creatures. Parasite the Pikachu, a friend and pet of Sonika, helped also.

When the afternoon was getting late, they returned to Thorndyke Estate, the place where they live, along with Sonic and his friends. When night came, the girls suddenly had strange dreams when midnight approached. Sonika always dreamt about a little hedgehog, which looks like her little sister Jinita, wondering around in the strange facility. Kaz, on the other hand, had few predictions from her dreams that she'll find a strange Chaos Emerald.

As the next night came by, at midnight, Kaz was awakened by a strange presence that felt like the Chaos Emerald's energy. She quickly got out of bed then headed outside to find the strange energy she felt. Then she found a strange Chaos Emerald. When she looked at it carefully, it started to glow crazy. Then she was forming into an echidna. Without looking at the reflection, she went back inside.

Next day came. Sonic and Shadow woke up first then they headed to everyone's rooms to get up. As Sonic went to Kaz's room, he was shocked. He quickly told everyone to look at her. When they saw her, they were shocked. Kaz woke up then saw everyone in shocked. She asked what's going on. Knuckles told her that she looks like him. She thinks he's crazy. When she looked at the mirror, he was right. She started to freak a little. Then she remembered the dream she always had. Then she was depressed. Shadow started to comfort her a little. She suddenly had a little smile on her face. Tails was wondering about her dream then asked. When she was finished, he started to think if there could be another way for her to be a hedgehog. He asked her again. Then she said for the curse to be broken, she was assigned to fight the greatest danger with the heroine. He only knows Sonika's the heroine, but doesn't know the greatest danger. Everyone just only know the curse to be broken is to fight the greatest danger with the heroine, that's Sonika.

Few weeks later, there was a message from Sonika and Kaz to the president. The message said that one of the G.U.N soldiers found slime from the mitochondrial creatures somewhere in L.A. They'll be as NMC Hunters and will accompany MIST. Is it true that they're still there? Or is it a lie? The girls accepted the mission then headed upstairs to pack. Few hours later, they went down to say good-bye. Parasite went to Sonika's shoulder. She knew he wanted to come. As Kaz was about to do Chaos Control, Shadow stopped her. He got out one of his rings from his glove then placed it on Sonika's left thigh. He told her this will strengthen her mitochondrial powers. Kaz started Chaos Control then the girls, and Parasite, disappeared.

Outside of the building, the three appeared. Then they saw one of the G.U.N soldiers. He told them that they rented an apartment for them to stay. He showed the apartment then gave their key. He told their room number then left then they went inside. They search for their room then went inside their room. They unpacked their things then headed to building.

Inside, they saw few people. They went to the main office then saw a man in front of them. Sonika told him that they were sent by G.U.N. He looked at the message sent by G.U.N. He went to his desk then got two guns. He gave one to Kaz and Sonika. Then she told him that she had her own then showed it to him. He just only smiled. Then he told then to practice with their shooting. He called Nicholas Parker to show them their practice area. They followed him then went to the practice room. He told them to go to the practice area while he went to the control room. Parasite followed him to the control room. Then they started to practice.

_The Story Begins…_


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

_May 2032. Seven months before three years have passed since the tragic loss of life during the incident in Station Square. May 5th at the afternoon, I was assigned by the president to search for strange creatures somewhere in L.A. Kaz came along with me because she was cursed and is accepted the mission to fight the greatest danger with me. I don't know why. We've become NMC Hunters and will assist MIST. Back to my story, I caught the mitochondrial creatures as they headed west of Station Square. Citizens of Station Square haven't seen any evidence of MAY or any of the mitochondrial creatures again. The creatures' numbers were dwindling. The End of my struggle was in sight, but I still sense them…_

_My name's Sonika Jenita Halencia Hedgehog, the heroine of Station Square. I was a sensitive teenage hedgehog, but after I've given birth to my final child Ashley, I felt something strange inside my body. I didn't know this power until December 2029. Soon after Mitochondria May was defeated, my mitochondrial powers have awakened. I vowed to myself that I'll use my powers for good, not evil without anyone witness it. I've been careful with them and I'm doing it seriously. If anyone witnesses my powers, I'll never forgive myself. My friends and family already know since I told them and they kept my secret tight._

_Today, I was back to my normal self. Being a bit sensitive and all, but I was a little serious when it come to my duty to protect others. Everything turned upside down when I saw something…or someone…_


	3. Chapter 2: New Species

Chapter Two: New Species

As soon as the girls, Sonika and Kaz, finished their shooting practice, the alarm sounded. Sonika suddenly had a strange feeling. Kaz caught her, as well as Nicholas. "What's the matter Sonika?" Kaz asked, "You already missed everyone back in Station Square?" "Or maybe she had something against little girls." Nicholas suggested. "I don't have the edge to continue the practice." Sonika answered. "Why's that Sonika?" She asked. "You know what I'm talking about Kaz." She answered. "Oh yeah…" She said. "You girls done with your practice?" He asked. "Yes." They answered. They stepped out of the practice room as he and Parasite stepped out of the control room. Parasite jumped to Sonika's shoulder. "Konichiwa Parasite." She smiled. "Pika!" He answered. Suddenly Nicholas heard the phone ring. The girls heard it too. "I'll get it." He said. He went near the phone. He placed the headphone then answered. "Nicholas Parker on line." He said. He listened carefully. "I understand…" He said. He hung up then placed the headphone down. "Who is it?" Kaz asked. "It's Agent Commander Kali Jordin." He answered, "The LA officers reported that there's some kind of weird slime located in Acropolis Tower. Apparently, there are three people inside, all are safe. Two of our agents went there to investigate, suddenly one of them went missing and was held captive." "The Acropolis Tower?" Said the girls. "Pika?" Parasite added. "Yes," Nicholas said, "the Acropolis Tower…"

"Commander Jordin wants you girls to go there and search for the five people inside the tower. He already gave information that you two will be there. Will you accept?"

"Yes sir!"

"Pikachu!"

"Don't get cocky you two. First, you've got to make sure you've got the right guns and ammunition. I'll head either to the garage or to the workshop. I'll mostly be at the workshop, so I'll see you there."

He left the girls and Parasite then they headed to the Firearms Control room. Inside, they saw Rookie-in-Trainer, Alyssa Jane. "Hey girls!" She said, "You must be Sonika and Kaz. My name's Alyssa. Since this your first time, I'll give you ammunition for free." She handed them ten boxes of ammunition, containing different kinds. She also got out two belt pouches. "These are for holding your guns and ammunition." She said, "There's already a gun and a first aid kit there." "Thank you." They said. They headed out of the room then looked for Nicholas.

At the workshop, Nicholas saw Bruce making something. "Agent Bruce Carter, special technician and engineer." He said, "What're you doing?" "I'm making something for the girls." He answered. "What is it?" He asked. "Air boards." He answered.

"Air boards? Why air boards?"

"I check their profile that GUN gave me. According to this, they ride some kind of extreme gears."

"Really? We don't have those in LA."

"They only had this in Station Square. I'm almost finished doing the second gear, the first one's finished."

"This is really interesting…"

They suddenly heard the door opening then turned around. Then they saw Parasite coming in, follow by the girls. "Hey Sonika, Kaz." Nicholas said, "Done with the guns and ammunition?" "Yes." They answered. "We only did the ammunition." Kaz added. Then they suddenly saw two boards on the table. "Are those air boards?" Kaz asked. "Yup." Bruce answered. "This is Bruce." Nicholas said, "He's a technician and engineer. He made these for you." "Are they ready?" She asked. "Not yet Kaz." He answered, "You have to wait. You go to the garage and wait for the boards. I'll give them to you two." The girls left while Parasite remains in the workshop.

At the garage, the girls were browsing around. Sonika got out Gunblade from her back then looked at it. "Jerick…" She sighed. Kaz suddenly caught her. "Something wrong Sonika?" She asked. "I missed them already." She answered. "Don't worry Sonika," She said, "we'll go home when the mission's complete. Then I'll be a hedgehog again…" Suddenly Sonika saw something from the corner of her eye. She put Gunblade on her back then headed to the item. She picked it up then showed it to Kaz. "Kaz look what I found." She announced. "What is it?" She asked. "It's an empty bottle." She answered. "You might use it for picking up samples." She said. They suddenly heard running steps. They turned around then saw Parasite. "PIKA!!" He shouted. "Parasite!" Sonika shouted. He jumped in the air then landed on her head. Then they saw Nicholas with the boards. "Air boards are ready." He said. He gave them to the girls. "You girls ready?" He asked. "We're ready!" They answered. "Pika!" Parasite added. "Great." He replied, "You girls prepare while I open the door." They activated the board. Nicholas opened the garage door. "Countdown starts!" He shouted. They hold the boards tight. "Five…four…three…two…one!" He said. Then he went silent. "GO!" He shouted. The girls started to run then placed their board down. They hopped on then zoomed out of the garage.

It was very dark. Lights already opened. They felt wind chills in their faces. They saw a huge tower from afar. "It must be Acropolis Tower." Kaz said. "Let's move!" Sonika called out.

Acropolis Tower. It's full of LA officers, firefighters and a bunch of reporters outside. Everyone chatted waiting for the two agents to arrive. Suddenly they all heard a loud explosion. They looked up then saw a helicopter in flames. They scrambled away from the burning copter's distance as it crashed down to the cars and fire trucks. The vehicles were damaged when the burning copter crashed. Few minutes later, the girls arrived. They got their gear from the side then landed. Parasite jumped down from Sonika's shoulder. The girls looked at each other. "You ready Sonika?" Kaz asked. "Ready." She answered. They bring along their gear just in case. They saw an officer approaching them. "Agent Hedgehog and Officer Echidna." He said, "We were expecting you." "Did Commander Jordin tell you already?" Kaz asked. "Yup." He answered. He stepped aside to the let the girls in. Parasite went ahead first. The girls followed. As they head to the entrance, they saw the burning copter. "What happened to the helicopter?" Kaz asked. "There's a terrible accident when they looked around." Sonika answered. "Could be." She replied. "It's sad when no survivors are alive…" She sighed. Then they went to the officer, guarding the entrance. "You must be the agents Commander Jordin sent." He said, "All of the civilians have evacuated. The missing four are still nowhere to be found. One of your agents is patrolling the corridors." "I see… Thank you." Sonika answered. He let them in. Suddenly the police sergeant approached the officer as the girls went in. "Who went in?" He asked. "The NMC Hunters." He answered. "From MIST?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Agent Sonika and Officer Echidna?"

"Yes sir."

"Agent Hedgehog defeated the mitochondria leader MAY two years ago. She's one brave rookie. A great heroine of Station Square too."

"Everybody in the world heard on what she did since the incident. They start to do tributes about her."

"She married the ultimate life form and had four children together. Since the ultimate life form is skilled with the shooting and aiming, he let her practiced. This is how she's excellent with her shooting and aiming skills."

"Some say that she has rare blood. She didn't have that shooting and aiming skills from her parents or any relative she knows. Others say it's the gift from God."

"One Japanese scientist says that she had mitochondrial powers from her sibling who died from an attack. She had a defective left eye when she's ten then they transplanted her dead sister's cornea to her eye. I'm not sure if I'm right about that."

"Everyone has many reasons about her, but her friends and family back in Station Square and some of her friends in Japan really know about this…"

Then they saw the girls on the elevator. "I wish those two good luck." Said the officers.

Top floor where the incident happened. The elevator doors were opened. Parasite went out first, looking around if everything's alright. The girls stepped out with the gun in their hand. No one was here. They placed their guns back then looked around. Parasite smelled a familiar scent. He pointed the glass door then saw officers on the cots. The girls opened the door then went in. They saw dead SWAT officers everywhere. "What happened to them…?" Kaz asked. Sonika was suddenly scared of the smell of blood. She felt her heart beating hard, trying to get out from her chest. Then she felt a bump on her left thigh. It was Shadow's ring. "Shadow…" She said in her thoughts. She gains a little courage then starts to look for the missing civilians. Kaz and Parasite searched right as Sonika searched left. She suddenly felt a strange presence from the other side of the room. She opened the door then went inside. A man appeared from the side of the vending machine with a gun ready to shoot. "Freeze!" He shouted. She was startled from the voice then shouted, "I'm not those creatures! Don't shoot!" He looked at her shortly then lowered the gun. "Are you…the heroine of Station Square…?" He asked. "Yes…" She answered, "I'm called Officer Hedgehog inside of Station Square. I'm called Agent Hedgehog outside of Station Square." Then she looked at him. "Are you one of SWAT?" She asked. "Yes I am." He answered. "You're hurt." She said, "Are you okay…?" "It's nothing serious." He answered, "I'll be fine…"

"The other SWAT team that I saw few minutes ago. Are they…"

"Yes… All those creatures killed all of them…"

"What about the missing civilians…?"

"They're still fine. We've put them in the cafeteria to be safe."

"Did you see any of the two agents?"

"Only one. He's a man. He's patrolling the corridors, looking for the missing agent."

"I see…"

"Please… you've gotta save those civilians. Take this key. It's the key to the cafeteria."

"I will get them. I promise."

The officer closed his eyes then went to sleep. She placed her hand on his head then secretly healed him. Then she left him. At the plaza, she saw the two by the statue. "What'd ya guys found?" She asked. "We found two guns and a box of ammunition." Kaz answered, "And apparently this ammunition box has the name Christopher Thorndyke in it." "Who got this anyway?" She asked. "It's not Shadow…or is it?" "Who knows…" She said. "Pika…" Parasite agreed. She gave the ammunition box to her. "We've also found this potion lying about." She added, "What about you Sonika?" "I found an officer that's hurt badly, no serious injuries." She answered, "He said that the SWAT team recently found the missing civilians, but they haven't found the missing agent. He gave me this key that opens to the cafeteria door." "Well, that's our mission in the first place." She recalled, "Let's get them out safe!" Parasite sensed something then starts to follow it. Sonika sensed it also. "Follow Parasite!" She shouted. They went down the stairs then saw him snarling at the creature. The girls were shocked when they saw a strange creature attacking the officer. "Kaz," She said, "you kill that creature while I open the door." She said. She got out her gun then started to shoot it. The shot got the creature's attention then went near her. She starts to shoot it again. Then its dead. Sonika went to the cafeteria door while Kaz went to the officer. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked. "Yes…" He answered faintly. "Sonika!" She shouted. She turned around. "Sonika, he's badly injured. You've got to save him." She pleaded. She went near him then placed her hand on her forehead. Then he recovered, but his wounds aren't healed. She got out a roll of bandage gauze from her belt pocket then wrapped around the wounds. She got out scissors and tape from the belt pocket. She cut the bandage gauze then cut a small piece of tape then placed it at the edge. "Thank you…" He said warmly. She went back on the door then got out the key. She placed it on the keyhole then turned. A click was heard then opened the door. Parasite went in first then the girls.

In the cafeteria, they saw the three people, safe and sound. "I'm so glad you found us." Said the cabat. "We saw a bunch of strange creature roaming around." Said the hedgehog. "Well, at least you two are safe." Kaz said. Then she looked at the young woman looking at her journal. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. "She's been quiet for sometime." Answered the cabat and the hedgehog." Sonika slowly approached the woman. "Ma'am, you're safe now…" Sonika answered. Parasite felt something not right about the woman. "PIKA!!" He shouted. Sonika caught his attention. "Parasite what's wrong?" She asked. Then the woman collapsed. She suddenly steps back then got out a gun from the belt pocket. The girls looked at her.

They suddenly saw her fingers twitching then saw her arms shrinking. The woman was on her knees. They heard her breathing panicky like she was in labor. Then they saw her legs swelling. Her clothes starts to rip as the spikes were shown on her back. She slowly lifted her face. Her face was a bit greenish, feeling like that she's gonna throw up. She starts to twitch as her mouth was extending. Her eyes went red then to black. Her hair fell to the ground. The transformation was complete. Then she starts to roar.

The girls screamed in fear. "You girls evacuate!" Kaz shouted, "Sonika and I will handle this!" The girls left the cafeteria. Parasite followed to know if they're safe. Kaz started to shoot first. Sonika was next. She starts to get a little angry then starts to charge right at them. They quickly dodged then shoot her again. As Kaz was busy shooting, Sonika switched the gun to Gunblade then the energy starts to flow through the blade. "Kaz! Move left!" She shouted. She jumped to the left then she charged to her. A direct hit. Then she got her Gunblade out from her stomach. "That was close…" Kaz said. Then they saw the journal that's about the mitochondria and how it works. Kaz got the journal then placed it on the belt pocket. Sonika went to the woman that transformed. Then she saw something shining. She slowly picked it up. "This must be the reason of her transformation…" She said in her thoughts, "A metallic implant…" "Sonika!" Kaz said, "Let's go and check the girls." She went to her. Then the creature woman got up then was about to attack. Kaz was shocked. Suddenly a man appeared with a gun!" "Sonika duck!" He shouted. She quickly duck then he shoot the creature woman. Then she died. "Who are you?" Kaz asked. "I'm Derick Olsen," He introduced, "I'm one of the agents of MIST. I was patrolling to find the missing agent until I heard two girls screaming. I thought it you girls, but it was the missing civilians. You must be Agent Hedgehog and Officer Echidna." He approached the creature woman then shot it again and again to make sure she's completely dead. "We've never seen these mitochondrial creatures before." Sonika said. "They must be new species." Kaz suggested, "Can they be mimicking the humans?" "What do you mean?" Derick asked. "Well, she actually transformed into a mitochondrial creature." Kaz answered. Then they saw another one by the counter. Sonika went near then sliced its head off. "Shit! There might be more of them." Derick announced, "We'll need bigger guns. I'll call for backup. You girls better look for the missing agent." "Roger!" They answered. They stepped out the cafeteria then headed to different directions.


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Enemy

Chapter Three: A Strange Enemy

Kaz and Sonika suddenly heard a loud bark. It was Parasite. They went to find him. They saw the same girls, but they were surrounded by the strange mitochondrial creatures. Kaz shot them as she got her gun. The creatures died. Parasite went to Sonika while the girls approached the two. "You two alright?" Kaz asked. "Yes." Said the two. "What happened?" She asked again. "When we're about to leave, we saw the same creature when the woman mutated to that creature." Answered the hedgehog. "We've gotta go now." Said the cabat. "Wait!" Shouted Sonika. They looked at her. "We might meet again soon." She said, "Please let us know your names." "My name's Miyu the Cabat." Said one. "My name's Sapphire the Hedgehog." Said the other. "My name's Kaz the Echidna. Officer Echidna." Kaz introduced. "My name's Sonika Jenita H. Hedgehog. Agent Hedgehog." She introduced, "This is Parasite the Pikachu." "PIKA!!" He said. "Nice to meet you." They said together. Then Miyu and Sapphire left.

The girls went on looking for the missing agent. They saw the gate slowly opened then went through. They heard water rushing. It was the fountain. They looked around to find any evidence. Sonika saw blood from the corner from her eye then turned around. "What is it Sonika?" Kaz asked. "It's blood." She answered, "It's dry, but its scent is faint." "Who owns it?" She asked. "Might be from one of the SWAT officers." She suggested. The both saw a door near the flower garden. Sonika opened the door then the three went in. They suddenly saw mitochondria creatures that have the resemblance of a rat. Parasite did a thunder shock to two creatures. Kaz and Sonika shot the rest. As the creatures were defeated, a key was dropped. Parasite got the key then gave it to Sonika. Kaz opened the door to her left then opened it. "Sonika! Over here!" She shouted. She and Parasite went inside as Kaz went in. The three were inside the control room. Sonika looked at the key Parasite gave her then looked at the escalator control. She placed the key that has label A in the keyhole then turned it. They stepped outside then headed back to the fountain. Then Sonika looked at the blood again. Kaz and Parasite looked also. Sonika went near then smelled the blood. Then she starts to follow the blood scent. The two followed her. They were back at the plaza. Then they saw her going right then they saw something from afar. "Is that the missing agent?" Kaz thought to herself. The two ran to Sonika. Sonika stopped then looked at the SWAT officer. She knelt down then placed her hand on his neck to find a pulse. Nothing. She stood up then saw the two. "Sonika, is that the missing agent?" Kaz asked. "This is one of the SWAT officers." She answered, "He's dead. I can't find his pulse." Then Parasite heard something then starts to bark. "What's wrong?" The girls asked. Suddenly Sonika heard something also. "What is it Sonika?" Kaz asked. "The sound is like waves, but sticky." She answered. "Must be one of the strange creatures." She suggested. Then the saw the escalator then stepped on the steps. As they went up, Kaz heard it. "It's close…" She said. They stepped out then saw two of the creatures. They grabbed their guns then shot them repeatedly then died. The girls looked around to find the missing agent. "Is he there Sonika?" She asked. "He's not here." She shouted. Parasite was sniffing around to find him until he felt something familiar like he knows the agent. Then he left the girls. Suddenly Kaz saw him running away. "Sonika!" She shouted, "I think Parasite found him!" They followed him then went out of the mall. Outside, they saw the chapel from afar. Then they saw him doing an electric attack on the huge creature. Sonika switched her gun to Gunblade then the energy was flowing through the blade. She ran to the creature to get the range to attack then pierced the blade through its chest. She got her blade out then sliced its head off. Kaz was shocked. "She's like Shadow already…" She said to herself. She ran to them. "Parasite what's wrong?" Sonika asked. Kaz approached. "Is something bugging Parasite?" She asked. Then Parasite scratch the door, trying to get in. "He must be inside…" She said.

The two slammed the door opened. They had their gun on their hand then aimed at the strange man in a military suit. "Get away from him!!" Kaz shouted. Parasite did thunder shock then it hit the man. The man did a quick recovery then stood up. He looked at Sonika. Then he jumped over them then he smashed the stain glass as he escaped. "Whoa…" Kaz awed, "Does he have supernatural powers or something?" Parasite went near the injured stranger then tries to wake him up by barking. The girls went near him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Then they were shocked. The stranger is like Parasite, but he's anthropomorphic. "Sonika, he looks like your Pokemon." She said. Suddenly he was awake. "Ugh…what…happened…?" He said. Then looked at Parasite. "Uhh…hi." He answered. "Pika!" Parasite answered. The girls went near him. "Are you alright?" Kaz asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, "Who are you?" "I'm Officer Kaz the Echidna and this is Agent Sonika Jenita Hedgehog." She introduced, "And this is Parasite, Sonika's pet Pokemon." "My name's Static the Pikachu." He introduced, "I'm one of the agents of MIST." When he's about to stand up, he felt pain from his left arm and his tail. "Static are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine Kaz." He answered, "It's just my tail and my arm that makes me in pain. Mostly my tail." She got out tape, scissors, and bandage gauze from her belt pouch. Sonika placed her hands on both his left arm and tail then healed them. He was amazed. "That's really awesome, no wonder you've got mitochondrial powers." He awed. "Kaz," She said, "I'm gonna look for that strange man who injured Static. Once you've put bandages on both his arm and tail, you three evacuate." "I understand…" She said. As she was about to leave, she heard mumbles. She looked at the door to her right then approached it. She turned the knob then went through.

She suddenly heard a conversation. She knelt down, trying not to bee seen. "Recapture is impossible!" Said the man, "You want LA to be Station Square and will repeat the incident all over again? Not a fucking chance!" Then the two left. She starts to wonder. "What're they talking about?" She thought, "What do they mean 'the incident all over again…?'" She stood up then looked around. Then she saw something. She approached then picked it up. "This black card might be useful…" She said. She placed it in her pocket then headed back inside the chapel. When she went inside, the three were gone. As she was about to step out, she saw something shining. She picked it up. "A red skeleton key…" She said. She placed in her belt pouch then went outside.

She suddenly saw someone from the corner. She approached him. She placed her hand on his neck. Nothing. Then she saw a gun, MP5A5. She got away from his hand then loaded it with 6mm hydra ammunition. Then she felt a weird presence. She saw the rusty gate opened by itself. She went through. She looked at the control panel. She knelt down then punched in the code. 0-5-9. Then the bridge rise up. She stood up then slowly step on the stairs then went across. As she was about to go down, she heard a slam from the door. Then someone was slammed from the steel door then was dead. She heard a roar. No sound was heard. She felt her heart beating fast. Then she calmed down by thinking of Shadow. She slowly opened the door then went in. She felt the presence getting stronger. She starts to run to find the source of the presence. She entered the heliport landing corridor. She felt the presence fading then did a little exploring. "That presence must be around." She said. Then she was by the elevator. "This is the dead end." She declared, "I'm turning back." She went around the building then saw the door. When she's about to enter, someone landed in front of her, blocking the door. Sonika grabbed MP5A5.

He starts to laugh for no reason. "Who are you?" She asked. "Q&A are we now…" He said, "I'm an agent like you. Now it's your turn to answer." He grabbed a device from his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. She just nodded no. "This is your life, little girl." He answered. He grabbed his sword from the back then swished it around. Suddenly flames came out in a flash. "Here," He cackled, "come and take it if you can!!" He starts to approached her. She starts to shoot him. Little effect, few shots. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked. She starts to look around. She looked at the cable cord about to be snapped. She had an idea then shot it. Then he was electrocuted. She shot him again when the electrocution is still present. He suddenly stops to catch his breath. He knelt down then slammed the metal floor with his fist. He slowly stands up then looked at her by the eye. "Pretty good for a little rookie." He said, "Want some more? We'll finish our business at the rooftop." He jumped onto the pole then jumped up to the rooftop. She heard the elevator going down. She ran to the end then stepped on the elevator. She pushed the button then it went up. She saw him at the center then approached him slowly. "Enough with the games!" She shouted. He just stared at her. "Are you afraid to kill me little girl?" He asked. Then he looked at the timer in his wrist. "Time's up little girl." He said. He starts to run then he jumped down. He landed on the building then left without a trace. "What's he talking about?" She asked. She suddenly saw something from the corner of the eye. She turned around then approached the center. She picked up the item then examined it. Then she was shocked. "A bomb detonator!" She exclaimed. She heard high-pitched sounds then looked around. She heard a loud explosion then the building starts to shake. "The building's collapsing!!" She shouted. "SONIKA!!" Shouted a voice. She turned around then saw Kaz. "KAZ!!" She shouted. Kaz starts to run toward her. "Chaos…" She shouted, "Control!!" She grabbed Sonika then they were transported.

They were a few feet away from the tower. She saw Derick, Static and Parasite. "We're worried about you." Said Derick. The five looked at the tower collapsing. Then the girls and Parasite starts to yawn. "You three need rest." Static remarked. He grabbed the air boards from them. "We'll give this to you in the morning." He said. Parasite went to Sonika's shoulder then Kaz used Chaos Control. The two were at the apartment corridor. "Good night Kaz." Sonika said. "Good night Sonika." Kaz replied. The two got their key then opened their door. They went inside then locked their door.


	5. Chapter 4: Mojave Desert Day Time

Chapter Four: Mojave Desert (Day Time)

Next day arrived. Sonika was wearing her light blue blouse and black jacket given by Sonic. She's also wearing her denim short-shorts. She grabbed her belt pouch and Gunblade. Parasite was waiting for her by the door. "Waiting for me Parasite?" She giggled. "Pika!" He answered. She unlocked the door then went out. She locked the door then waited for Kaz. When Kaz's door was opened, the two were shocked. "Morning Sonika." She greeted. She didn't respond. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You look like…Meta Knight." Sonika answered. "Do I?" She asked. "I think the echidna form is just temporary…" She suggested. "I guess you're right." She agreed. "Maybe I'll hang on to your belt pouch and your guns." She suggested. She gives the belt pouch and guns to her. "Let's go." She said. Kaz used Chaos Control then were transported to MIST HQ.

Inside, they saw Nicholas waiting for them. "I knew you girls would be here." He smirked. Then he looked at Kaz. "What happened to you officer?" He asked. "I've transformed…again…" She groaned. "Never mind about that." He said, "Commander Jordin wants to see you girls." The girls and Parasite followed him.

Commander Jordin's Office. All of the MIST staff were waiting. They heard the door opened then saw the four. "Agent Hedgehog…" Said the commander. Then he looked at Kaz. "Officer…Knight…" He said, "An article was published in the Mojave Desert." He gave the newspaper to Sonika. Kaz jumped on her shoulder then Parasite followed. They looked at the headline. "Cattle mutilation…?" The girls read. "Pika?" He said. "We're going on a UFO hunt?" Kaz asked. "It may lead to that Officer Knight." He answered.

"I trust that you girls know what that means… Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures, NMC's…"

"NMC?" Repeated the girls.

"Pika?"

"We know that they have a vast appetite due to an unusually high metabolic rate… This is your mission Agent Hedgehog, Officer Knight. The necessary documents are in this folder."

"What did you found last night?" Nicholas asked.

"I found a metallic implant on the woman that transformed on her ear." Sonika answered, "Technically, this might be the reason she transformed."

"Let me and Bruce handle this. What'd else you'd found or saw Agent Hedgehog, Officer Knight?"

"We saw a man wearing a mask and military gear." Kaz answered, "He was attacking Static. We yelled at him to stop then Parasite did thunder shock right at him. He stops attacking Static then looked at Sonika. Finally, he jumped above us then slammed the stain glass. I thought to myself, 'Does he have supernatural powers or something?'"

"This is true sir," Static replied, "he tried to kill me with his bare hands."

"This is getting stranger than ever. Agent Pikachu, you join Agent Hedgehog's party."

"Yes Sir Commander Jordin, you have my approval."

"We wish you good luck." Said the entire staff.

At the garage, the three are preparing. Parasite saw Static then approached him. The girls saw him with an air board. "You live in Station Square?" Sonika asked. "Kinda." Static answered. Then they saw Nicholas. "So what's the result?" She asked. "The metallic implant you gave me Sonika isn't ready yet." He answered, "We need to keep in touch." He got out three gadgets from his pocket. The girls remembered those gadgets. "Communicator wristwatches!" They exclaimed. "I knew you girls would like'em." He giggled. He gave the three their wristwatches. They placed it on their wrists. "Good luck you three." He said, "And get cocky." They placed their air boards down then hopped on. Parasite jumped on Sonika's shoulder. The three zoomed out of the garage. They were out of the city. "Get ready!" Kaz shouted. Static was a bit confused. "Get ready for what?" He asked. "Chaos Control!" She shouted. The three were transported.

Area 272: Dry field

Mojave Desert, Nevada.

The three appeared the entrance. The girls jumped down. Static jumped down next. "Did she do Chaos Control?" He asked. "Of course." Sonika answered. Parasite jumped on Static's shoulder. "Parasite likes you." She giggled., "You're a Pikachu like him, but your anthropomorphic." Kaz looked around while the two are chatting. "It's so quiet…" She thought. She suddenly heard footsteps. "Who's there?!" She shouted. The two looked at her. "Something wrong Kaz?" Static asked. "Someone's approaching." She answered. The three saw two figures. Static got out his gun then was ready to shoot. Parasite know them then stopped Static. "Pika, pi!" He said. "They're not the ones who was responsible?" He asked. "Pika." He answered. He placed his gun back to his belt pouch. The girls looked at them. It was Miyu and Sapphire. "Miyu, Sapphire!" Exclaimed the girls. "Hey!" They said. "What're you girls doing here?" Sonika asked. "We had a job here." They answered. "Who are you working for?" She asked. "Mr. Derick Clark." They answered. "He owns this place." Miyu added. Then Sapphire looked at Kaz. "What happened to you?" She asked. "I don't know how to express it Sapphire, sorry." She answered. "It's alright." She replied. "Where is Mr. Clark?" Sonika asked. "He's in his garage." Miyu answered, "Follow us." Sapphire and Miyu headed inside then turned right. Suddenly they heard the girls screaming. "Miyu, Sapphire!" The girls shouted. "C'mon! Let's go!" Static shouted. "Pikachu!" Parasite added. He starts to run then jumps over the fence, leaving his gear behind. Sonika made the three gears disappear. Kaz's cape shift shape into bat wings then ascended. She turned right. Sonika got out Kaz's gun, M93R, then loaded it with 9mm P.B. She headed to the entrance then turned left.

Miyu and Sapphire are frozen with fear. Static and Kaz are already by their side. Sonika appeared then went to the two. She suddenly heard strange noises. Suddenly a creature was by the roof then jumped down. The girls screamed again. "It's one of the NMC's!" Static announced. The creature looked at Sonika then starts to charge. "Get out of the way!" She shouted. All of them ran to the corner. She starts to shoot it. Static placed down Parasite. He ran to the creature then jumped on it's back. He starts shooting it, followed by Sonika. Then it died. "Static, you're just like my friend Sonikku." She giggled. "I know about him." He smiled. "C'mon, let's go!" Said the girls. They opened the gate to the right then left. Kaz and Parasite followed them, followed by Static and Sonika.

Behind, the girls opened the door then let the four in first then them. They were in the workshop of Derick. They saw the girls doing something. They're pushing buttons and raising levers. "I wonder what they're doing." Kaz whispered. The two shrugged. Then the two approached them. "We did a little adjustment." Sapphire said, "He's in the garage over there." Miyu opened the shutter then they all went in. Inside the garage, they looked around without moving. Sonika grew a little curious then approached. Suddenly they heard guns ready to shoot. Sonika saw three people from the shadows. "Who's there?!" Asked one. "What're you doing in my garage?" Asked another. "Don't shoot." She answered. The three approached her. They saw an angel, a man, and an echidna. "I'm not one of them." She said, "I'm the special agent from G.U.N." The three lowered their guns. "You're alone?" Asked the man. "No," She answered, "I have Officer Knight, Officer Pikachu, and my pet with me." "That's good to know." He said. "Are there any NMC's…strange creatures around here?" She asked. "The place is crawling with creatures." Answered the echidna. "Few were killed, others fled." The angel added, "The ones who lived here I meant." "What's your name?" Asked the man. "I'm Agent Sonika Jenita Hedgehog." She introduced, "Behind me are Officer Meta Kaz Knight, Officer Static the Pikachu and my pet, Parasite the Pikachu." "My name's Derick Clark." He introduced, "Behind me and you are my co-workers, Miyu the Cabat, Sapphire the Hedgehog, Inferno the Echidna and Stalin Usher II. I have another co-worker, you can only see her in the night. Her name's Stella the Wolf." Then he looked at his watch. "Time for my rounds." He said, "Stalin, you give them their rooms. Inferno, you show them their rooms. Ladies, take care of Jolteon for me." "Alright." They said. Derick went to his truck then starts the engine. Inferno opened the gate then the truck left. "Let's go." Stalin said. The four split up then the four followed the angel and echidna. "Follow Stalin, I'll meet you later." Said Inferno then left.

Inside the office, Stalin's looking for the keys. He found them then gave Sonika the key. "I've only found one." He said nervously, "The rest are still with the owners who fled. You three have to stay in one room, room seven." The four left then saw Inferno. "Follow me." He said. The four followed him upstairs. Second floor of the motel, Inferno stopped. "What's the room number?" He asked. "All of us will stay at room seven." Kaz answered. "Room seven, go left then find the number." He said. He went downstairs then looked for Stalin. Sonika unlocked the door using the key then the four went inside. Parasite jumped on the bed then went to sleep. Kaz felt a little sleepy then went to the bed with Parasite then slept. Static and Sonika looked at the room. "This room reminds me of my room in the Estate." Sonika recalled. "Really…?" He asked. She only giggled. The two headed to the balcony to have a little fresh air. "Are you always on the run Static?" She asked. "I always like to see new places to see or discover." He answered, "I temporarily live in one spot then I'm off." "You should visit Thorndyke Estate sometime." She said, "My family and friends live there, Sonic the Hedgehog also. He lived since he's a baby." "Sure I'll visit you, your family, your friends, even Sonic." He replied, "He's my hero." They looked at the water tower from their left. Sonika saw something from above. "Static, look!" She exclaimed. He looked up then saw a figure above the water tower. "Who's he?" He asked. "We'll find out soon enough." She answered. They looked at the ladder. Static climbed down first, followed by Sonika. When she climbed down, she saw him ready with his gun, M4A1 Javelin. Then she saw the same NMC. One of them is digging, the other suddenly looked at Static. "Come and get me!" He smiled. He starts shooting the NMC that's digging. She got out MP5A5 then shot the NMC about to charge. Both NMC fell then died. Static went around then saw a switch. He placed it up then the alarm sounded. The gate was opening. He starts to run then grabbed her. He went in the gate then it starts to close automatically. He placed her down. They suddenly saw them again. This time, they're entering from the hole. The two starts shooting them. After they died, the ladder from the water tower descended. They both approached then climbed up.

They saw the same figure then approached. "I'm really sorry for not helping you guys." He said, "I was afraid I might hurt the both of you. My name's Mitchell, Mitchell Hedgepine. My dad's a porcupine and my mom's a hedgehog, this is why I'm this way." "My name's Static the Pikachu." He introduced, "I'm one of the agents from MIST." "My name's Agent Sonika Jenita Hedgehog, special agent of G.U.N." "Nice to meet you." He said, "You two married?" "I'm single, she's married." He replied. "My apologies." He said.

"Do you know what NMC is?" Sonika asked.

"Those NMC you killed are called pumas." Mitchell answered, "They're NMC's with a human face."

"So you're a MIST agent before, am I correct?" Static asked.

"You've done your research. I'm now a P.I out of L.A. My mission is to check out a shelter. What my boss gave me is that it's here in Dry field. I ran into one of the pumas on my way here then here I am."

"You're a private investigator for the president are you?"

"Pretty smart are you Sonika. Yes, I worked for the president."

"I have an idea, let's work together to find those NMC's and destroy them for good."

"That's a nice idea Static. Sure, I'm game. Let me know if you found any of them."

Mitchell went ahead then climbed down. Static saw a ladder from his right then climbed up. Sonika looked at the view of Dry Field. "It's really deserted…" She said to herself. She suddenly saw the same truck from the garage. Then she saw Miyu, Sapphire, Stalin and Inferno from afar. "Mr. Clark's back." She said. When she turned around, she saw Static gone. "Static, where are you?" She asked. "I'm up here!" He shouted. She looked up then saw him, waving. "What're you doing up there?" She asked. "I need to know who's up there or not." He answered.

"Is there anyone?"

"Yeah…but he's dead…"

"Poor guy…"

"I checked his pockets then found a key and an ammunition box contained 5.56 mm Rifle. It's perfect for my gun."

"You come down, I'm getting worried…"

"Don't worry so much Sonika. I'm a bit like Sonic, everything will be fine."

Sonika looked at the control panel. She flipped the switch then the gate opened. She went to the ladder to waits for him. When he climbed down, they both went to the ladder below them then climbed down.

She suddenly heard someone digging out. She was ready with MP5A5. Static was ready also. NMC's that had the close resemblance to the deadly scorpion went appeared then looked at her with their jewel-like eyes. He starts shooting. She starts also. They start decreasing. As soon that no creature was sighted, they lowered their guns then started walking. "So where should we go Sonika?" He asked. "To Mr. Clark." She answered, "I saw his truck." "Sure." He replied, "I saw his truck also, let's go there through that door." He pointed the door next to her. She turned around then turned the knob. Nothing. "It's locked." She said. He got the key from his belt pouch. "Maybe this will work." He said. She stepped away to give room. He inserted the key then unlocked it. He turned the knob then the door opened. He went in, followed by her then closed the door. They suddenly heard buzzing noises. "Where are those noises coming from?" He asked. She slowly raised her hand then hit's the NMC with her fireball from the ceiling. A loud thud was heard. He looked up then down. He saw an NMC, burned like paper. "What happened?" He asked. He looked at her. "Did you did that Sonika?" He asked. She nodded no. She looked around. "This looks like a dead end Stat." She declared. "Okay, I was wrong." He said nervously, "But at least we can find something useful in here." They start to look around. "So what'd you find?" He asked. "Only a box of ammunition…" She sighed. "For me, a big magnet." He sighed. She opened the door then they headed outside. "I saw a gate over there." He announced. He started to run to the gate then opened it. "C'mon Sonika!" He shouted. She starts to run to him. He went through the gate with her behind. He was at the door. "I'm first!" He declared.

Suddenly an NMC jumped down then looked at him. She stopped then looked at the creature. "It's the puma!" They exclaimed. She started shooting it then it fell. Now it's his turn. Then it died. "Thanks for that." He said. "You're welcome." She answered. He pushed the button. "This is Miyu the Cabat." She said. "Miyu this is Static." He said. "Oh, hi Static," She said, "Mr. Clark is in his office. The key to the door is just below you. Go get it then open the door." Then she was out. He grabbed the big magnet then knelt down. He placed it near the key then it reacted. He lead the key to the gap then grabbed it. He opened the door with the key then went in. Sonika followed him. They saw the boys. "Hey guys." They said. "Hey!" They replied. "Where's the other two?" Stalin asked. "Inside, sleeping soundly." She answered. "We're just going to see Mr. Clark." Static replied. "I see…" Said the boys. The four went to the garage then outside. They saw the girls with Jolteon. They saw the four. "He's inside." Miyu answered. Sonika and Static headed to the building then he knocked the door. "Come in." He said. He opened the door then they went in.

Everything in his office, full of guns in display. "I see that my gun collection can be good in display." Derick smiled. Then he remembers. "Oh yeah," He said, "one of the MIST agents called me from nowhere when I entered my office." "That might be Nicholas." Sonika recalled. Then she remembered something. "Static, does Nicholas doesn't keep his promises?" She asked. "He's sometimes sidetracked." He answered nervously. "He said that the metallic implant you found, which I don't know what it is or what it does, is actually a micro-transmitter." Derick said. "Micro-transmitter…" She repeated.

"He said that someone's controlling those NMC's you've mentioned."

"Controlled…?" Static repeated.

"Anything…they can control?" She asked.

"Probably… He also mentioned that there are a bit sand intact on the transmitter."

"Sand…?" They repeated.

"To what he said to me…when he analyzed it, it matched on Mojave. I was wondering why would those creatures could survive in this heat. Then he answered that someone made a few changes on the experiment he's doing. Anything else?"

"Well, Static and I found a hybrid Hedgehog-Porcupine trapped on top of the water tower. His name's Mitchell Hedgepine. He's one of MIST before and now he's a P.I for the president. He mentions about the shelter, which we don't know, and he said it's here in the vicinity…"

"A shelter…?"

"Yes…" They answered.

"Is it the one that militia group dug to prepare for 'nuclear winter?' I remember that, it's out in the hills."

"Is it still in use?" Static asked.

"I heard that some huge company bought it a few years back."

Suddenly, she heard a faint scream. "Did you hear that?" She asked, "Someone's screaming for help." The two listened. "I don't hear it." Derick answered. "I can only hear it a little bit though." Static replied. "So where's it coming from anyway?" Derick asked. She pointed east. "Right over there…" She answered. "That's the empty house." He said, "I thought I blocked that place up to keep people out…" "Probably some of the tourist." Static suggested, "Where is it anyway?" "From the town center, you'd go through the general store, but I warned you, the owner trusts no one. He can't even give me anything. Of course, there's a well behind the garage. You two might get to the general store from below. It smells, but it's the best way to go there." "Alright, thanks." He said, "Let's go Sonika." He left first. "Don't worry sir," She said, "we know where the well is." Then she left.

Outside, the four were relaxing. They saw the two. "Where are you going?" Inferno asked. "To the well." Static answered. "Okay, good luck." Stalin said with a smile. "You might need rope." Sapphire announced, "It's over there." Miyu got up then got the rope. She gave it to Sonika. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome." She replied. When they're about to go, she remembered something. "Oh one more thing." She said. The four looked at her. "If Parasite and Kaz are awake," She said, "please tell them not to worry about us." They nodded then the two went inside the garage. They opened the shutter then opened the door to their right. They saw the well. Sonika gave the rope to Static then he started to tie strong knots. He pulled the rope. "It's nice and strong." He said, "Let's go." She grabbed the rope then went down followed by him as she went down.


	6. Chapter 5: Mojave Desert Near to Night

Chapter Five: Mojave Desert (Approaching to Night)

Sonika went ahead to find the scream. Static saw her far away then follows her, trying not to lose her. She saw a tunnel way then heard the scream again. "The scream must be there…" She said then went in. Then when he was near the tunnel way, he heard a faint scream. He went in to find her and the scream.

He saw a lot of tunnels when he went in. He looked around. "Damn! Where could she be?" He asked to himself. He suddenly heard the scream again. He faces the northeast tunnel then went in. He suddenly saw the NMC's that had close resemblance to bats. He got out M4A1 Javelin then starts shooting them. "Well that was easy…" He said as he lowered his gun, "I'd better find Sonika." He starts running. He suddenly heard the scream getting louder by the second. "I must be near." He declared. Then something stopped him from running. "What's going on?" He said, "Why can't I move?!" When he looked down, he something. "Who are you?" He asked. Then he saw an NMC-like chameleon. "Get off!" He shouted. He starts shooting it rapidly. Then it died. "One thing bugs me that if any of those NMC's trying to touch me, they're going to hell…" He said. He starts walking. By the time he reached the end, he saw her, waiting. She starts to run then hugged her. "Static," She said, "I'm a bit worried about you." "Well I'm worried about you Sonika." He giggled, "Next time, don't run off like that." "I promise…" She said. They heard the scream again. They looked at each other then nodded. He slowly went near the gate then opened it. They went in then he closed it. They saw the ladder then went near. She climbed up then he followed.

She approached the door then opened. "Static, we're inside the store." She said. "That's great." He smiled. When they went in they saw the NMC's. They were small, like babies. She got out MP5A5 then shoots one. When it was shot, it gave out a short explode. "Static, make sure you're far away from it when you're shooting." She warned. "Alright." He said. As soon as those baby-like NMC's died, they went to the door next to the counter then opened. They were outside. Then they saw the puma sleeping. She switched to Gunblade then sliced it in half with a critical blow. Then it died. "Do you always have to do that?" He asked nervously. "I just can help it." She answered nervously. She opened the door then went in. Inside, they heard the scream. He went near the dresser. He looked down then saw scratch marks. "Those marks look so familiar…" He said. He turned to the dresser. "Sonika, bad news." He said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "The dresser's bolted tight." He answered, "We need to borrow tools from Derick." The stepped out of the empty house then went to the general store. He opened the entrance then they were at the entrance again. "I'm getting bored already." He declared, "I'm gonna run to Derick's office." He picked her up then starts running.

Outside of the office, the four were bored. Then they saw the two. "Hey guys." Inferno greeted, "Kaz and Parasite are awake. I've told them what you said Sonika. Then they're watching TV." "Thanks Inferno." She said. "No problem." He replied. "So what're you two doing here?" Stalin asked. "We need to borrow one of Derick's tools." Static answered. "Permission is granted." He answered. "Wha…" He remarked. "Hey, it's mine and Inferno's also. It's alright." He replied. When he turned around, he saw Sonika gone. "Now where the hell is she?" He asked. "Inside the garage." Miyu answered. He left at the blink of an eye. Inside, she was looking for the right tool. "Sonika, do you always run off like that?" He asked. She turned around then saw Static. "I often run off when I saw or need to do something." She answered. They started looking. "This monkey wrench looks like a perfect tool." He said, "Let's go!" He picked her up again then left.

Outside of the empty house, they arrived then he placed her down. They went in. He went near the dresser then unscrew the bolts using the monkey wrench. He pushed the dresser to the right. He went through then she followed. They pass through the door. They looked around. Then they suddenly saw someone approaching. It was a woman. They just looked at her. Blood suddenly come out from her back then she starts bleeding. Then she died. They heard a loud thud then looked up. "Who's there?" Said the man. "It's you from the tower." She remarked. "Still chasing me are you little girl?" He asked. "Why did you kill her?" She asked. "Don't you mean, that THING?" He laughed, "I'm just like you little girl. You're just G.U.N's special agent and works for MIST to find out more about the NMC's along with your little friend who was cursed. I'm an agent also, but I work for someone else. And I also know some good info about you…" "So you're the one who cursed Kaz?" She asked, "You're a monster!" "You're a quick learner are you?" He replied. Then he looked at Static. "I remember you…" He said, "You're G.U.N's Special Agent and the highest of all. Rank One." "Shut up!" He shouted. "I am suppose to kill the highest agent, but since the Special Agent, Rank Seven, the lucky special agent, and her little friend had arrive, I have no choice but to evacuate until SHE chased me to the top and tried to kill me. It seems she had a special mitochondria power." He said. "Shut up you bastard!" He shouted. "Let's settle this on a two-on-one battle!!" She declared. "I accept." He said. They both got out their guns then shoot him rapidly. He approached then was about to swing his sword. They evaded the attack then shoot rapidly again. She looked at Static. "He's distracted." She said. She raised her hand then fire came out from her hand. When he looked at her, he was shocked. "No way…" He said, "No wonder the president and G.U.N made her a special agent." She suddenly noticed him then he stopped.

The man starts laughing. "I get it now." He said, "You're May's aren't you? Things are getting more interesting since I know about you two." "M-May…?" She repeated. "May?" Static repeated. He was suddenly hit on the head then he laid unconscious. She was the only one against him. Suddenly her vision was blurry. He was still laughing. She suddenly felt pain from her body. "What's wrong with me?!" She shouted. Demon-like angel wings appear from her back. She starts screaming. Then he was suddenly on fire then died. She felt her body heavy then lay down next to Static.

--

"Wake up, please wake up…" Said the voice. Eyes were opened. "Thank goodness." Said the man in a lab coat. "Ugh… Where am I?" Said the figure. Then it looked at the mirror. "Is this me? This is how I look like?" It asked, "I'm a pink hedgehog with blue streaks?" "You're not just a pink hedgehog with blue streaks." He answered, "You're a female hedgehog clone. I made you from two sisters, both are Japanese. The youngest sister died and the other sister had special mitochondrial powers."

"What happened to the youngest sister and what's her name?"

"Her name's Jinita _Halencia _Hedgehog. She was murdered. The surgeon's tried everything, but she died during the operation."

"That's so sad. Who's the other one?"

"Her name's Sonika Jenita _Halencia _Hedgehog. She's the oldest of the family. She has two brothers and the youngest sister that I mentioned."

"Why does Sonika has special mitochondrial powers?"

"You'll find more about her in this journal."

He gave her the journal. He went near to the desk then got the black suit with blue details. "Wear this suit. This suit tames your mitochondrial powers." He gave her the suit then she put in on. "Now let's go to the nursery." He said. "Before we go to the nursery," She interrupted, "what's your name…and what's my name?" "My name's Zack." He introduced, "Your name's May the Clone." "May…" She repeated. The two left then headed to the nursery.


	7. Chapter 6: Mojave Desert Night Time

Chapter Six: Mojave Desert (Night Time)

The moon was sighted by the broken window. A grey wolf saw two figures from the shadows. Three figures appeared behind the wolf. One was holding a gun, ready to shoot. Suddenly Sonika was awake. Her eyes turned Emerald Green to Amber. Suddenly the gun-wielding figure's arm was on fire. He dropped his gun then tries to get the fire out. Suddenly the flame died out. He looked at his arm. No sign of burns. They all heard a gun click. They looked at her. "Don't do that…" She said. Then she heard a sound. Then the two figures went to her shoulders. "Sonika!" Said the figure. "Pika!" Said the other. Suddenly her eyes changed back to Emerald Green. "Kaz, Parasite!" She exclaimed. "Parasite and I are worried about you." She said. "It's alright you two, I'm fine." She smiled. Parasite suddenly looked at the unconscious anthropomorphic Pikachu. He jumped down then went to him. "Pika, pi!" He barked. Then his eyes were opened. "Ugh… What just happened…?" He asked as he rubs his head. "Static!" Kaz shouted, "You're alright." "I'm always alright." He smiled. Sonika looked at the two. She approached them. "I'm really sorry for what I did." She said. Suddenly she remembers the hybrid. "Mitchell!" She said, "I am really sorry. Please forgive…" She starts to bow. "No need for apologies." He smiled, "According to you profile, you're just a sensitive hedgehog." She starts to blush a little. Then she looked at the wolf. "Who's this?" She asked. "This is Stella the Wolf." He answered, "I found her roaming the dark." "So this is Stella…" She said. When she turned around, she saw her friends just staring at her. "You alright guys?" She asked. "Did you grow wings?" Kaz asked. "Is this that bastard's doing?" Static suggested. She looked at her shadow. "No…" She remarked, "This can't be happening…" "What's wrong?" All asked. "This what happens when someone knows my secret, but not Kaz and Parasite they already know it." She answered, "These wings are the symbol of sorrows and pain. This only happens if my secrets are revealed by anyone." "Is there anyway for them to disappear?" Mitchell asked. She didn't respond. She just turned her back away from them. "I'll be in room seven." She cried. Then she left without a trace. "I bet they'll disappear sooner or later." Kaz suggested. "Yeah, me also." Mitchell replied.

Static starts to look around. "Where is he?!" He shouted. "Who?" Kaz asked. "That bastard who tried to kill me from the tower." He answered. "He's here?!" Kaz repeated. He just nodded. "And he's responsible for the curse." He added. "He's gonna pay for this. No regretting!" She snarled. Then he looked at Mitchell. "Do you know where he is?" He asked. "Nope, sorry…" He answered. Then he suddenly remembers something. "Static, I've got to tell you something." He said, "Sonika's friends can listen also." "What's up?" He asked.

"When night was approaching, I saw Stella then she said to me 'Go to Derick.' I just followed her. By the time when we reached his office, no one was there, only the pumas and the strikers, NMC-like scorpions. After killing them, we went in. Inside were Derick and his assistants. We just had a friendly chat until I suddenly mentioned about the shelter."

"Shelter?" Kaz repeated.

"Pika?" Parasite squealed in confusion.

"Yes the shelter… He says that the shelter is out beyond the hills. He's also confident that the NMC's were nesting there."

"Nesting?" Static repeated.

"We have to go there."

"Sorry Mitchell, we can't go without Sonika. She's the only one who can sense them."

"Oh… Well, I'll see you guys later."

He left at a flash. The four headed outside of the empty house. Parasite starts to worry. "Pika…" He sighed. Static looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then a thought appeared. "Oh yeah, Sonika…" He answered, "Why doesn't she want anyone to know that her mitochondrion powers were May's? Kaz, do you know?"

"Actually Static," She replied, "Those powers did belong to May, but they actually belong to Jinita, Sonika's deceased sister."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's nearly dying, she was a donor. Sonika had a defective eye when she's young. So they transplanted Jinita's cornea to her. Since then, her cells are symbiotic with her body, making her stronger."

"That's it?"

"There's more… There was also another girl. Her name's Alisiya Grace. When she was small, during her trip to Japan with her parents, she suddenly had a kidney failure and transplanted one of Jinita's kidneys to her. As she was growing, her cells start to take over, making her sick. When she's twenty-one, I think, she was using drugs to make her condition feel a little better. But her cells are actually the ones who made her sick and made her use drugs to weaken her immune system to take over, turning to Mitochondria MAY."

"That's a weird experience…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Jinita's cells are living symbiotically with Sonika's body, why not with Alisiya?"

"………"

"Oh I see, don't tell me."

"Okay."

"Let's find Mitchell."

When they reached the opening, they saw Mitchell. "Mitchell!!" Static shouted. "He needs help." Kaz said, "Let's go!" Kaz she approached them, followed by Parasite and Stella.

Few minutes later.

"Well that was short." Static groaned, "If there's more, this is challenging." "So what're you guys doing here?" Mitchell asked. "It's was Static's idea to follow you." Stella answered. Then he looked at him. "You know, I really don't know." All collapsed. "You do have Sonic's persona." Kaz recalled. "Pika…" Parasite groaned. Then Mitchell had an idea. "Let's check on Sonika." He suggested. "Sure, why not." Static replied. He turned to Kaz. "Is that okay Kaz?" He asked. "If Sonika's a little better, I'm sure it's okay." "I'll head back to Derick and the others." Stella said. "Sure, we'll see you later." Kaz replied. Then she left then head to the shadows. The four headed to the motel.

Room seven. Sonika looked at the moon. She looked at her reflection by the window. It was faint but still visible. She still had the wings. "I just wish that I don't have this power anymore." She sighed. Suddenly tears were slowly shed. "This would never happen if I didn't have an infected left eye in the first place." She cried. Then she felt a warm presence. Suddenly two misty figures appeared in front of her. She looked at them, full of tears. "Shandic? Jinita?" She said. The two smiled. She looked at Shandic. "How did you…" She said until he placed his two fingers on her lips. "I feel your sadness. I have to come. I can sometimes wonder around without the presence of Ashley-Chan." He answered. "I feel your sadness too Sonika." Jinita answered. He lowers his fingers. "Jinita I don't want this power anymore." She said. She was shocked. "Why Sonika?" She asked. "My secret's revealed." She answered, "I vowed that if anyone witnessed my powers, I can't forgive myself." "But what happens if you don't have the powers?" She asked. She looked at her as if she never seen her little sister for years.

"This is my gift to you before I died Sonika. You took care of me well when I was still a baby."

"But why did you give Alisiya that power as well?"

"Well…"

"I knew it. I don't deserve this power…"

"Sonika, I…I…"

"It doesn't matter Jinita-Chan, I want this power gone forever."

"………"

"Sonika, what happens if Jinita's still alive and you don't have this power?" Shandic asked.

"Well… My life will be normal."

"What if your parents didn't attend you to S.S.U if she's alive?"

"Well…"

"We won't even meet each other."

"I…I never thought of that in the first place."

"You won't even meet Shadow also."

"………"

"Well if you did attend S.S.U, meet Sonic and Shadow, and had a family, what will happen if you still don't have the power?"

"It will be the same…a normal life…"

"What if you don't have an infective eye and Jinita dies, what will happen?"

"May will be born and she successfully rules the entire world. No beings or any living thing, only mitochondria…"

"That's exactly my point."

"Do you still want the power? If no, I'll remove my mitochondria from your body." Jinita said.

"It's your decision Sonika. Do you still want it…or not?"

"I…I still want this power. I still have a mission to complete."

"Do you promise not to do that again?"

"Yes… I promise, from the heart."

"That's my girl."

"That's my sister for ya."

"Thank you for not to make me give up my power."

"You're welcome." They said together.

The two disappeared. She wiped away the tears. She looked at the window again. She saw the wings slowly disappearing. "I promise I will never do it again." She said. She suddenly heard a knock. She opened the door. It was her friends. "Feeling better Sonika?" Kaz asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." Kaz and Parasite jumped on her shoulders. "That's good to know." She smiled. "Pika!" Parasite added. Then she looks at Static and Mitchell. "We just wanted to know if you're alright." Mitchell said. "I'm fine Mitchell." She smiled. "Well that's good to know." He replied. He noticed the wings gone. "I see the wings from your back are gone." He said. She just only smiles. Then she heard a yawn. She looked at her pet. "Looks like someone's sleepy…" She giggled. Then she heard another yawn. She looked at her other shoulder. She starts to giggle a little. "I guess it's time to sleep." Static answered when he looked at the two on her shoulders. Then he turned to the hybrid. "You can stay if ya want." He said. "Thanks for that Static." Mitchell answered. Everyone prepared to sleep. Everyone, but Sonika, is fast asleep. She looked at the moon from the window. She suddenly heard laughter. It was almost the same as Jinita's laughter. Then she starts to giggle softly. "Who are you…?" She whispered. She felt her eyes heavy then lay down on bed with Kaz and Parasite. As she was about to sleep, she said it once more, "Who are you…?" Then she was asleep.

--

A shadowy wolf-like figure appeared in front of the two. "Zack, who's that?" Said the girl. "May, I would like you to meet Shadow, my son." Then he approached the two when he heard his name. "Hi, my name's Shadow Zero. Call me Shade." He introduced. "Nice to meet you Shade." She greeted, "My name's May the Clone. Call me May." Then she looked at Zack and Shade. "Zack, he doesn't look like you…" She said. "I found him in the dark alley when he's just a baby." He answered, "He looked helpless. I know that his family abandon him because of his fur color." "What's wrong with his color?" She asked. "His color is pure Jet Black and his muzzle and second fur are pure white like snow." He answered. She looked at him with a curious look. "What you see on his tail, that color is Blood Red. There are a bit of Blood Red on top of his ears and on the tip of each finger." He continued, "This is why he's wearing open-fingered gloves." Then she thought for a while. "So your last name's Zero?" She asked. "Zero's my middle name." He answered with a smile on his face, "Real name's Zackary _Zero _Zen." "Your name had all Z's." She giggled. "My father's nicknamed Zackary Z because of his name." Shade answered. "I still like the name Zack." She smiled. "Why don't you play with your toys May." He said. "Okay." She replied. She pass to the door from the left. The two looked at her by the window. Shade looked at her with his Blood Red eyes. "This is another creation of yours isn't it dad." He said. "Yes, she is." He answered. "You know that HE wants the power of the mitochondria." He informed, "So why did you create another one?"

"Remember that journal I had with me when you're seven?"

"I still remember dad. Why?"

"That journal contains the important details about the origin of the mitochondrion mutation."

"The origin of the mitochondrion mutation?"

"Yes. It also contains details on anyone who discovered the powers of the mutation."

"I only saw info about the people who discovered the mutation. So why's that it didn't contain info about the two sisters? I know that the journal automatically puts in any data, but why can't it put that said data?"

"Well, that data was already there when I gave it to May."

"That's really strange for a journal to do that."

"It's a mystery we'll have to uncover."

"Well, all I know that the oldest sister had the mitochondrion mutation from her youngest sister when I looked at your journal."

"That is true Shadow, but…"

"But what?"

"She's the only one whose mitochondria are living symbiotically with her body?"

"The youngest sister?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, I remembered something. You didn't answer my question dad."

"Sorry… It's that…"

"You wanted it to be a secret? It's alright, I don't mind."

"She's really different from my other creations isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"He only wants me to create those monsters by force."

"Well, at least you had some alone time to create her. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least the heroine isn't the only one who can use the mitochondrion mutation recklessly."

"I know Shadow, you had that power as well but your powers aren't powerful enough."

"Hey, at least I'm practicing."

"I know you are and you're getting better each day."

"Yeah. Hey, dad. Don't you ever wonder how she looks like?"

"The heroine? All I know that she had similar details to the fastest thing alive…"

"And she's Japanese. I really wanted to see her in real life, but we have to live in this damn facility by HIS orders and we can only go out until he says so. I never had a chance to have more fresh air. It's always one hour, that's it!"

"If I don't follow what he says, I'll lose you forever and you can't face him yet, your powers aren't awake yet."

"I know dad, but what's the point? He doesn't have that power!"

"He only had a few power Shadow. By the time that he sees May, he'll get her powers as well."

"Just like the other creations you made…"

"I don't want that to happen. Shadow, promise me that you'll keep May safe from HIM and his men."

"I promise dad…"

--

She suddenly felt a bad presence and had to wake up. She sat up then looked at everyone sleeping. She lowers her head then looks at Shadow's ring he placed on her left thigh. She placed her hand on the ring then slowly rubs it. "Shadow…" She sighed, "I miss you…" She took off her glove, revealing the wedding ring and her special charm she made to Shandic. She looked at it for a while then placed her glove back. She looked at the moon. Then she saw a faint picture of the same little hedgehog from her dream. "Who are you…?" She whispered. Then it fades away. She suddenly heard a voice. "My ring will strengthen your mitochondrial powers Sonika." It said. Then she heard another voice. "But what happens if you don't have both of your rings?" It asked. "Don't worry Sonika," Said another, "he can be fine without it as long he's by my side." "I'll miss you two, especially the kids and everyone here…" It cried. "Don't cry Sonika," It said, "we'll be with you always. Just feel our presence…" Then the voices were gone. "Sonic… Shadow…" She whispered.

A sudden quake was felt then everyone woke up. "What was that?" Kaz asked with surprise. "It's coming from outside." Mitchell answered. Sonika was geared up then headed out. Everyone as well geared up then followed her. Outside, she was only staring. "Sonika what's wrong?" Static asked. She didn't reply. Parasite saw something from the distant then his cheeks started to spark and starts to growl. "Something wrong?" Static asked to the mutated Pikachu. They felt another quake. Kaz saw the figure a little clear. "Is that…another NMC?" She asked. Mitchell looked at where Kaz looked. He saw small beady eyes glowing white. "That's another NMC I'm afraid…" He answered. Everyone starts preparing loading their ammunition to their gun. "Get ready…" Static announced.

From the corner, a huge beast appeared. It trumpets like an elephant as it roars. "What is that…?" Static asked. "That might be the NMC that blows fire… Burner." Mitchell replied. The creature looked at Sonika. She looked at it. It approaches to the center then inhaled deeply. "Look out!!" Static shouted. It breaths out fire then everyone headed to the corner. They already started shooting at the creature as they dodged the fire, trying not to let it breath fire again. After a few shots, the creature stopped due to the damage it received. Then its face was bloody. It raised one of its hands then slams down, causing another quake. Everyone did their strategy again. Suddenly something was wrong. The beast slowly raised its hand then let out a powerful blow, causing the stairway to crumble. After letting out its final trumpet, it slowly melts away. "Is everyone alright?" Sonika asked. She looked at everyone. They're alright, but one's missing. "Where's Kaz?" She asked. The boys looked around. "Yeah, you've got a point…" Static replied. Mitchell looked at the horizon. "I'd better go." He said then left. Sonika starts to worry about her partner. Parasite jumped on her shoulder then starts to snuggle. "We'll find her tomorrow, I promise you Sonika…" Static whispered. They headed back to their room then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: My REAL Mission?

Chapter Seven: My REAL Mission…?

It was the next morning, the two were ready to depart. He got the three air boards. She only grabbed hers, leaving the other board with Static. He looked at her. "You're still thinking about her, huh?" He asked. She replied with a nod. Parasite jumped on her shoulder then starts to snuggle. "Sonika, don't you worry." He smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine once we find her." She's just quiet.

Outside, they saw the staff, waiting. "We're ready to watch you guys leave." Derick answered. "Good luck on you journey." Sapphire and Miyu replied. Sonika turned around. "What's wrong with Sonika?" Inferno asked. "Is she sick or something?" Stalin added. "Neither of us doesn't wanna talk about it." Static answered. "Well…good luck anyway." Replied the boys. The two jumped on their boards then left.

Their journey to the shelter will prolong until Sonika finds a strong presence. They take breaks just to rest and whenever they feel tired, they sleep away from the road on their boards. Instead of having strange dreams about the hedgehog, she thinks and dreams of Kaz and her safety. Sometimes during midnight, Static wakes up suddenly then looked at Sonika and Parasite fast asleep. Then he thinks about the strange being in the suit attacking him and why. What's his objective anyway? Why does he want to stop him from doing his mission? He often have flashbacks about the attack and what he witnessed when they encountered him again. "What does he meant that she's May's?" He asked silently. He looked at the two sleeping soundly. He starts to yawn. "Getting sleepy…" He said. He lay down then looked at the dark sky. "What's the connection between Sonika and May?" He asked to himself, "Is this my mission, my REAL mission?" He closed his eyes. "My real mission…?"

--

"Ah, Agent Pikachu, I was expecting you."

"Agent Bat told me that you want to see me sir. What is it?"

"Do you remember what Bat gave you?"

"Yes sir. It's about Agent Hedgehog's profile."

"What does it contain?"

"The usual like all other documents."

"Her profile needs to expand."

"Expand sir? Why?"

"December 2029, the incident that occurred in Station Square."

"What about the incident sir?"

"This is the month and year when her powers were exposed to stop Parasite MAY. Only her friends had witnessed it, not anyone else."

"And…"

"Not all people know the connection between those two, only the residents of Thorndyke Estate and a scientist from Japan. And this is were you come in…"

"What about me?"

"You're the highest of all Special Agents, one. I asked Agent Bat if she would accept it, but she declined. You're the only one I would trust."

"But sir, why would you do this? I know that she's selected as one of the Special Agents, rank seven. You can't do that. She didn't even do anything. Why would you want to expand her profile?"

"Pikachu this is none of your business."

"I don't even know her sir, but to what her profile said she's just innocent. She only uses her power if necessary."

"SILENCE!"

"Yes sir…"

"Now for your missions."

"…"

"Your first mission is to aid a monster hunting organization name MIST. There're rumors that there's a slight trace of some kind of parasite substance from L.A. You must stay with them at all cost until there's a solution."

"…"

"Another year later, this is were your real mission starts."

"…"

"You must get every information about Hedgehog. If she ever mentions about her and May's connection including her powers, get it also. Do you accept or decline?"

"I… I… I accept them sir…"


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Entrance

_Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Shelter's Entrance_

"We're here…" She announced. It was the next day. Sonika suddenly feels the strongest presence then stopped. "If we're here…" Static says, "Where's the entrance?" Parasite suddenly starts to growl as sparks come out from his cheeks. "Something wrong Parasite?" She asked. He jumped off from her shoulder then ran. "Parasite, wait!" She shouted. She grabbed her board as she jumped off then followed. "Hey Sonika! Wait!" He shouted. He grabbed both his and Kaz's board then followed.

Parasite's almost out of sight. She suddenly felt her heart pounding faster. She used acceleration then starts speeding up. From behind, he witness the power. "Whoa…" He awed. He suddenly had the Sonic feeling to speed up. The two are now keeping up with each other.

Parasite finally stopped. The two stopped as well. The three saw a herd of puma. He let out a shout then they looked at the three. The two grabbed their gun. All were statues until first motion. "Parasite! Take down!" She commanded. He speeds up then slammed one of the pumas. Static starts shooting. "Thunderbolt!" She shouted. "Pika…" He said as he stored energy. Then he shouted "Chu!" and electrical currents zapped the pumas. Some were either paralyzed or dead. There were a few of them. Then he approached to the puma who's larger than the rest. "Get away from my friends…" He said cold-hearted. The two were flabbergasted. "Did he spoke?" Static said with amaze. Sonika was silent. The little pikachu turned then went to her to be snuggled. She was back to her senses all of a sudden. She picked him up then snuggles him. Static tries not to ask her the question he said before. Then he looked around. "I guess we're inside the shelter." He said, "Am I right or wrong?" She placed the mutated pikachu on her shoulder. She closed her eyes. "Well…?" He asked. She opened her eyes then looked at him. "You're only half-right." She replied, "Look around again." He looks again. "We're barely there." She continued, "My senses detect that these tunnels will lead us to the shelter. There are no wrong answers, but there are dead ends." "Since you have the umm… instinct, where should we go?"

Parasite suddenly sensed the smell of blood from a distant. He jumped down then headed to the right. "Parasite!" Sonika shouted. "I guess we should follow Parasite," Static retorted, "He must've sensed something… or someone…" They started to follow the pikachu.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the Leader

_Chapter Nine: Meeting the Leader_

Parasite followed the smell. "They've got to be here…" He growled. He looked back then forward. "I really hate doing this to Sonika…" He sighed, "But I've got a duty to do: Find the host." He accelerates then went left. He often stops to find the strongest smell whenever he's in a jam. As he headed deeper, he attacked pumas blocking his way. Then he stopped. He looked around then saw the same puma. "We meet again Leader…" He smirked. "Why are you siding with the enemy?" It asked. "It's none of your business NMC!" He roared. "NMC?" It repeated, "I suggest that you should clear your senses again." He did what it says then felt a very strange presence. "This is the same presence before Sonika was given this mission…" He said, "Who are you…?" "We're only mere creations." It answered, "We are called ANMC's, Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures." "And how come do you have the presence of an original NMC?" He asked. "That, I'm not concerned." It answered. "You liar!" He retorted, "You're hiding something and I won't rest until I find it!" "Very well…" It answered. They charged against each other.  



End file.
